Stella's Betrayal
by The Young Authoress
Summary: A friend's true identity is reveled,and it shows something Stella would have never even gussed is true.Join Stella in this action packed story by Little Ammore.
1. Your What?

Okay I'm changing and up dateing this so her's chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Stella asked going into tears, "I thought we loved each other."

"Believe me, Stella, if it were up to me this conversation would never be happening." Brandon replied, "My parents are forcing me to marry someone else."

"Who?" Stella demanded. Right at that moment Layla walked into the room she ran up to Brandon and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Brandon. Marry you is my heart's desire." Layla said in a dreamy voice.

"Her!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs, "You left me for her! I can't believe you. I should have left you in Downland with Amentia. You no good dirty, rotten, cheating scandal. Be glad I'm a princess or I would say worse."

"You can't say that to my Boyfriend." Layla shouts

"You want to bet, water princess." Stella said.

"You know..." the rest of Layla's words were drowned out when Brandon clasped his hand over her mouth. Then Stella falls to the ground in tears, because she remembers when Brandon did that to her in Downland.

Brandon pushes Layla out of the room then turns to Stella and says, "Wait, Stella, I can..." he stops in mid-sentence because Stella looks up and she is glowing with anger.

Stella goes into Winx form. She flies in the air looks at Brandon and says "I loved you when we first met and I thought you were Prince Sky. Then I found out you lied to me, me of all people, but I forgave you. Then we fell of the cliff, well more like you stupidly made the ledge break, so I jumped, jumped in after you. Man, how stupid was I. Then we went down that Downland whirlpool and that's your fault too. Not bring out that grappling hook till it was too late."

"Stella," Brandon started, but Stella interrupted.

"No, let me finish. Then I got terribly sick, and that's your fault too. Because you were the reason we were there in the first place. Then you promised your self to Amentia, that Cave Queen. I can only suspect that you like her, and were disappointed when we came there to rescue you."

"I did it to save you, Stella."

"Right, you don't want Solaria you won't get Solaria or any of its moons. I'll make sure you can never show your perfectly symmetrical face there again." Stella gets so angry that she sends a blast of her hands.  
"Stella, I really don't want to fight you."

"Then don't."

"But I will if I have too." Brandon knew he would never hurt Stella, but he stood ready for battle. Stella starts to form a sun ball in her hands. Then Bloom walks into the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Review please.

Sincerly,

Little Ammore

* * *


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2**

**  
"Stella! What are you doing?" Bloom asks as she sees the fight in front of her. **

"He's breaking up with me, Bloom. He's going to marry Layla." Stella said breaking in to tears.

"Oh, Stell, I'm so sorry." Bloom said compassionately.

"Will you help me Bloom? You could ban him from Sparxs or help me beat him up. You could do one or both. I don't care."

"Oh, Stella, I couldn't do that. I mean with him being Sky's squire and all." Bloom said "I mean..."

Brandon interrupted Bloom, "You know he's going back out with Diaspro. Well, I mean..."

"What!" Bloom yelled "He's my boyfriend. He's cheating on me again with her! Well since he's not here and you're his squire YOU take the blame."

"And I had to be a squire." Brandon mutters. Bloom also goes into Winx form and flies into the air. "Guys, I really don't want to fight you, but I guess I will." Brandon draws his sword and Bloom gives him one of her dragon blasts. Which Stella follows with a sun blast that knocks Brandon to the ground. "Ow." he said getting back up.

"Bloom, remember what we learned in power converge class."  
Stella says.

"Yeah, Stell, but should we?"

'Um, yes. Bloom you start."

"Okay, Stella, lets see Fire ball." A huge ball of fire appears. "Stella, your turn."

Okay, Bloom, let's see I'll use my light finder." Stella gives it a blast. "Now let's say the spell." Bloom joins at this point. "Fire ball find the one whom we anger. Show him a blast that will give him parel and danger."

Brandon was watching this (he's not a total idiot) he knew if this worked he would be dead soon. He knew that Bloom being the moat powerful in the magicical realms and Stella was the second powerful would make a powerful blast. So he did the first course of action that came into his head. RUN! So he ran through the halls of Alfea and jumped on his levibike.

(Back in the room)  
Stella and Bloom were done with their power convergence.

When Bloom said, "Where's Brandon?"

"The little wrench he's trying to get away, but don't worry my scepter can take care of this. TRANSPORTUS!"

(Back in the courtyard)  
Brandon sees Bloom and Stella behind him. "Shoot!" he said. He turns his Levibike up to extra fast. Then he starts of with Bloom and Stella, and he couldn't shake them on the trip to _Red Fount ion_. When he finally got there he saw Sky walking to there dorm room, and he called out to him. "Sky! Help me Bloom and Stella is out to get me.

* * *


	3. The Crown Prince of Linphea

**Chapter 3**

**  
"Save you from what?" Sky asked. **

"Bloom and Stella" said Brandon "didn't you just hear me? They're out to get me." As soon as Brandon got done saying this Bloom and Stella flew up to the Red Fount ion campus.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled, "What are you doing?"

"You're going back out with Diaspro." Bloom said starting to cry, "You are two-timing me again."

"No!" Sky yelled in frustration, "My mom wants me to go back with Diaspro. But I told her no. Okay."

Promise me." said Bloom

"Promise." said Sky, "Who told you any way."

"Brandon." says Bloom.

Sky turns to Brandon and said "Why didn't you tell Bloom the truth?"

"I tried," Brandon replied, "but she interrupted me"

Then Sky turns to Stella, "Stella, why are you out to get Brandon? I thought you loved each other."

"He's going to marry that water-molecule freak, Layla." Stella replies.

"His parents are making him you should understand."

"That's what I told her, but she didn't believe me." Brandon buts in.

Stella ignores Brandon and continues her conversation with Sky. "Well then why doesn't he just break it off? You did." Stella says real smart-alecky.

"They..." Sky starts, but Brandon interrupts. "They won't let me Stella. Trust me I tried. They're trying to make peace in our kingdoms."

"Excuse me. Did I hear wrong. Did you just say 'our kingdoms'? Please explain you're not a prince." Stella says.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Brandon says.

"I'd say so." Stella replies.

"Sit down this is a long story and it puts down Solaria so don't get angry at me. Your step-dad doesn't like Linphea,"(Before I go on with Brandon's story you must know that Solaria and Linphea have been at war for five years.) "He really doesn't like me for some reason. So my parents made a deal with Eraklion to take me in as a squire and my parents would pay them back all my expenses. My lil sis was sworn to secrecy and I left for Red Fount ion as a squire instead of who I really was. Then when I switched identities with Sky things got really confusing. So my real name is Crown Prince Brandon of Linphea, and Flora's my Little Sis."

Stella sat in aw for a few seconds then she said, "Come on Bloom let's go back to Alfea and get ready to a trip to Linphea. I need to tell them I sending in more troops. TRANSPORUS"

"Timmy!"

* * *


	4. The Peace Treaty

**Chapter 4 **

**  
(Back at Alfea) **

"Bloom what do you think about this mini-dress?" Stella asks.

"It looks wonderful on you." said Bloom putting in her last earring. "How do I look?"

"Like the Princess of Sparx, Darling. Now hurry up lets go. TRANSPORTUS." They appeared at the castle gate in Linphea. Then Stella yelled, "Hey you guard. Go tell the King and Queen that the Princess of Solaria and the Princess of Sparxs are here to talk about a peace treaty."

"Right away, My Lady." The guard replied.

(Back on the Squad Ship)

"I can't believe we got lied to again." Riven yelled," I can't believe your Prince Brandon."

"Excuse me, Riven." Brandon cut in, "but I think we have a slightly bigger problem here. Stella is going to kill my parents."

"Why should I care." cut in Riven, "They're not my parent's..."

But Helia interrupted, "but they're Flora's parents. I can't let any thing happen to them and if you do I'll tell my grandfather that you cheated on a mission and you'll get kicked out of Red Fount ion."

"You wouldn't" Riven argued.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Helia said.

"Guys, stop arguing." Sky said, "I could care less about either one of your reasons. Bloom is in there and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Really." said Timmy, "I have an even better reason."

"What Timmy." Riven said very sarcastically.

"We're there."

"Oh."

(Back to Stella and Bloom)  
"You have been accepted to be seen. Right this way." the guard says.

"Thank you." Stella said as the guard led them through a series of hall ways.

When they finally get to the throne room the guard announced, "Now presenting Princess Stella of Solaria and Princess Bloom of Sparxs."

"Come in Come in" says the queen, "now what was this peace treaty you wanted to talk about.

"There is none!" Stella yelled going into wins form and fling into the air. "What we're here to talk about is how I'm going to kill you for promising Brandon of to Layla of Andros. HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Stella says almost screaming her head off at the last part.

(Back to the H&B Boys)  
"Jenkins!" Brandon yells running into the court yard. "Open the gate."

"Why if it isn't Prince Brandon. I thought you were away at that big fancy school."

"I was. Thanks Jenkins no time to talk." Brandon ran into the castle and started leading the boys down the halls to the throne room.

(Back in the Throne Room)  
Stella starts to form her first blast.

(Halls)  
Brandon sees the light of the throne room ahead. He runs in and says, "Stella, wait don't do it, I love you."


	5. Stella, Wait

Guys thanks to everyone who revivewed please keep doing it

Chapter 5

"No, you don't you perisous prince boy." Stella said going into tears again.

"Brandon. Is this the girl you told me about. That Solaria Brat?"  
asked the Queen.

"Mom, I told you not to call Stella that I love her. Understand?"

"This is why we made the agreement with the Princess of Andros. So that you would stop dating that Solaria Brat. It was her father that started this war."

"It was my step-dad." Stella said starting to cry. "and stop calling me that." Stella fell to the ground and Brandon ran to help her up. "And you get away from me. I'm going home to my mommy. TRANSPORTUS!"

"Stella wait." Bloom yelled but Stella was gone.

"Look what you did mom. I'm never going to see her again, and its all your fault. Why did you have to do that? Your ruinning my life." Brandon turns to run out of the room.

"Where are you going young man."

"To my room. Leave me alone." and with that he ran out of the room.

"Wait her, Bloom, I'm going to go see him." said Sky.

"No!" Bloom said, "I'm coming with you. Stella's my best friend. I'm sure I can help."

"Okay. Just be careful. He gets snappy when he's angery." and with that they left in serch of Brandon.

(Back in Solaria)  
Stella lays crying on her bed. "Stella, what are you doing here? Its still the middle of the school year, and your supposed to be at Alfea."

"I couldn't stay there mom. Brandon dunped me for Layla. I hate him and Linphea."

"Oh honey, you don't mean that. I know you love him through and through. Just change into a pretty dress, touch up your make up where going to Linphea."

"But why mom?" Stella askes.

"You'll see." said the queen of Solaria.

(Back to Linphea, in Brandon's room)  
"Brandon, if I know Stella, and I know Stella, she'll be back turst me." said Bloom.

Brandon looked up from the chair he was sitting in and he was crying. "She's going to hate me for the rest of my life. I lied to her twice and now i have to marry Layla. She'll never never turst me again."

"You love her alot. We can see that." said Sky, "Let's go back to the throne room and you can try to talk to your mom again."

"Okay." Brandon said misberly, "but its not going to work."

They walked through the halls till they got to the throne room. When they were right outside the door they heard a voice saying, "We would like to make a peace tredy a very royal one indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

sincerly

Little Ammore


	6. Stella's Mom

Here is Chapter 6.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6  
"That's Stella's mom." Bloom said. The three ran into the room and saw Stella and her Mom all dressed up in Royal Attire.

"We're listining." said the King.

"As you know Solaria is a planet and Linphea is only a moon. We are beating you pretty bad right now. There is two parts to my peace treaty and if you don't do it we will send in more troops."

"What's the agreement?" said the King of Linphea.

"First is that you call the King and Queen of Andros right now, and cancel Crown Prince Brandon's wedding to the Crown Princess of Andros."

"Bring me the phone." the King called to a servent. When the servent returened with the phone the King said, "Do to a situation in our Kingdom right now we are going to have to call of the Wedding between your daughter and our son. Well Goodbye." The King hangs up the phone and Brandon sighs in relief. Everyone in the rooms heart stoped beating. They all know what is going to happen next. Some in aginey and some in romance. The King swolles a lump in his throt and said, "What would the next requriment be." Why he ask this nobody knew.

"The next requriment is that your son, Crown Prince Brandon of Linphea marries my daughter, Crown Princess Stella of Solaria." said the Queen, "Do we have a deal?"

Right then the Queen of Linphea spoke up, "Of course we don't. I would never let Brandon marry Solaria Trash." Tears started to well up in Stella's eyes.

"Mother!" yelles Brandon, "I told you not to call her that! I told you..." he would of continued, but the Queen of Solaria sushes him.

"I guess we'll have to send in more troops." and with that she turns to leave.

"Wait." Brandon's dad called, "More troops will not be nessarcy." with that he turns to Brandon and said, " Brandon, you got your way go ask Stella the question you want to ask her," Brandon Gets up and walks to the other side of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


End file.
